Invisible Way to Die
Invisible Way to Die is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-fourth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the fourth one to take place in the Financial Avenue district. Plot After a bullet hit someone inside the car, Stefan, who was driving the car, nearly saved the car from crashing. Susan, Aiden and the player went near and helped Stefan to get out. However, just when they noticed that actress Sally August was lying dead on the backseat, another bullet hit the android and destroyed it. As Susan took Sally's body and the android to the headquarter, Aiden and the player filed Stefan as a suspect who was shocked to the core seeing what just happened. Anyway, the team went to search the film hall from where Stefan gave Sally a lift. There, they found enough clues to flag Dawn Stone, a suspect in a previous investigation, and the victim's agent Cedric Warner as suspects, since Sally had intention to run a team as Dawn's partner, while Cedric was supposed to meet with Sally. Anyway, Eva deduced that the killer drank champagne seeing how both of the bullets were covered in champagne, and said them to look for a sniper rifle. Soon afterwards, Susan appeared and showed them an article featuring the victim's personal life, which was published just after the murder and was full of unconfirmed information about her.Aiden asked her who the columnist was, and she said that she had already tried to identify the columnist but as they used an alias via internet, she couldn't find any information. However, counting the picture background, Aiden and the player headed to the pool party which the victim threw the previous night. After searching the place, they finally found out that the columnist was a gossip columnist named Monica Eston and went to interrogate her. She said that she had used an alias because she knew that publishing an article full of facts about Sally just after the murder would look suspicious and that she had prepared the column before her death. She then said that all the information were true, and Aiden said that there was no conformation. Later on, novelist Arthur Darkwood was also flagged as a suspect since he dedicated one of his books to the victim. Soon after, Dawn and Cedric were interrogated again, since Sally wanted Dawn to be an actress which she had refused, while Cedric was annoyed with the victim for being too choosy with the movies. Later on, while recapping, Aiden and the player were approached by Misty, who handed them an invitation card which was sent by Stefan, saying that there would be another party at the pool that night. Hearing that, the team quickly headed to the party as vital clues might get ruined. Fortunately, everything was alright, so they started to search the place. After searching the party again, they found some clues which led them to interrogate Stefan, Arthur and Monica again since the victim was sending Stefan thousands of text messages saying about her feelings towards him, only to get ignored by him. Stefan said that although they were friends she wasn't worth to be his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Arthur was revealed to have a fight with Sally over one of the former's book which featured an annoying character, very similar to Sally's appearance and personality. On the other hand, Monica was stalking Stefan's car, most specifically Sally earlier that morning. After searching the main street once again, the team got all the clues needed to arrest Monica for Sally's murder. Initially denying involvement, Monica eventually cracked under pressure and claimed that the murder was an accident. As Aiden asked her how so, she replied that her main intention was to destroy the android, not killing Sally. She then told Aiden to imagine a world full of intelligent androids, capable of thinking just like humans. With a shaken voice, she continued by saying that Draco Moonlight was the devil under the disguise of a kind person, whose main intention was to fill the world with killer androids, and that the destroyed android was capable of killing as well, and that's why she decided to destroy it but accidentally ended up shooting Sally. Aiden reminded her that those were crucial allegations about Draco and asked if she had any proof, and she replied that she had dropped her bag at the film hall for them in case Draco doubted her. The team then took her to the trial where Judge Powell sentenced her to 14 years in jail. Post-trial, Arthur appeared at the station while Susan and Aiden were talking about Monica's motive. As they stopped, Arthur said that while walking around the streets, he had stumbled upon a poster featuring a movie that was supposed to be produced by Sally, and that the title totally matched with one of his unpublished books, which was missing. As he asked the team to see if someone had stolen the book and using it without his permission, Susan and the player went to the streets and found a movie script which was sent to Marina. After analyzing the script, Marina said that the writing style matched to Arthur's style, and that some sentences were underlined as if someone was trying to memorize the lines. As she could confirm the person to be Stefan, the team confronted him who said that he was just told to act by Cedric and the script looked very good to him, that's why he agreed to do so. This prompted the team to interrogate Cedric who accidentally admitted that he had stolen Arthur's unpublished book on behalf of Sally, who came to know about the book somehow. The team took the actual book from Cedric and fined him, and then went to return it to Arthur, who was happy to know that nobody would be using his book without his permission. Meanwhile, Aiden went with the player to find the film hall to find Monica's bag. After searching the place, they found the bag with an USB key inside. After Troy analyzed the USB, he said that there was a video inside which could draw the team's attention and played it. The video couldn't show anything due to darkness, but recorded sound indeed. The team heard two voices who were talking about turning Draco's normal androids into killer androids, whom they would control to reign over Alpha Bay at first and then all over the world by killing everyone. Troy said that one of the voices was Lilian Clearwater's, confirming Jennifer Slytherin's claims about Lilian being a criminal, and that he couldn't identify the other person, but that person was a male indeed. Anyway, as the conversation was about Draco's androids, the team went to ask him to get access to his company in order to know more about his androids, only to get denied as he said that they would never get any access and told them to do anything else. Right then he quickly left saying that he had to attend the pool party, prompting the team to go there in case they found something. There, fortunately, they found two access cards of Darkmoon Incorporated. After coming back to the station, Chief Prince said them not to tell Draco about the cards counting how he wasn't willing to cooperate, just when Troy appeared and said that Draco's android project was finished and that a businessman was assigned to sell them. Chief Prince then told Aiden and the player to act fast and convince the businessman not to sell the androids for the time being, as they could be programmed to kill. Summary Victim *'Sally August' (Shot to the head) Murder Weapon *'Sniper' Killer *'Monica Eston' Suspects SJosephSuspAlphaC24-1.png|Stefan Joseph DStoneSuspAlphaC24-1.png|Dawn Stone CWarnerSuspAlphaC24-1.png|Cedric Warner MEstonSuspAlphaC24-1.png|Monica Eston ADarkwoodSuspAlphaC24-1.png|Arthur Darkwood Quasi-suspects DMoonlightQABC20.png|Draco Moonlight Killer's Profile *The killer does acupuncture. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer has been to Europe. *The killer has black hair. *The killer is 35 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Demerits of Technology (4/6) ' ' Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Avenue Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)